Total Drama American Endurance
by GrassBlade-Chan
Summary: When Chris is finally fired from Total Drama, two siblings take up the job, and a whole new spin on it! Come join them on their tour through America on Total Drama America Endurance! Apps are CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

It's a cozy, late Saturday night; the quiet pitter patter of the rain of your roof put you into a sense of relaxation and ease. The fireplace is lit and you're sitting in your favorite spot of your living room, flipping through the channels aimlessly, trying to find something worth watching.

Suddenly, you land upon this commercial that, for some reason, strikes your attention. You see a very familiar man in his late thirties, with a five o'clock shadow and windblown raven black hair; he wore a blue button up short sleeve shirt, a white long sleeved undershirt and green pants. After a couple of seconds of fixing his hair, he flashed an award winning smile and spoke, "Hello, my name is Chris McLean; you may know me from the hit reality series Total Drama. You thought I was gone after Revenge of the Island." While he took a pause to breath, you slowly nodded. "No way, José! After going through _painful_ government quarantine, avoiding many lawsuits," He then added the last part quietly, almost under his breath. "And being banned from the county of Canada." He returned to his normal, annoying voice, "Total Drama is back up and running for its fifth season! This time it's in the great nat- Owh!"

He was rudely interrupted by a petite woman in her late twenties with reddish brown hair that went to the small of her back, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin; she wore a dark red tight fit T-shirt and blue jeans . She had walked into the shot and punched him straight in the face. He fell to the ground screaming, "Why is it always the face?!"

The woman laughed and shook her hand lightly; feeling some pain also, "I have waited_ weeks_ to do that, Mclean!"

Chris got up from the ground, holding his cheek. "INTERNS." He screamed, "Get this crazy woman off of the set!"

But no one came.

The woman laughed harder, very amused at this, "Didn't anyone tell you? You were finally _fired._ The studio replaced you with ME."

He looked very confused by this, the shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, riiiiiiggggghhhhhhhtttt. Like I'd believe you." He looked around, "Where's Chef?"

She smiled, "replaced." After a second of thought, she yelled out. "Scott, Jack! Would you please show our intruder out?!" Two interns showed up and did just that, taking Chris kicking and screaming of course, "I will be back! This is MY show!"

The woman turned towards the camera and gave off a warm smile. "I do apologize about that, now as he was saying." She started walking and the camera followed her, "Total Drama is back for its fifth season, but in a whole new way! This season we'll be going all across America, doing all sorts of challenges, with two co-hosts! Myself, Carmen Rutter, and my brother who couldn't be here today! So, if you're ready to spend the time of your life here, sign up for Total Drama American Endurance today!" The TV screen suddenly went black, signaling the end of the commercial.

You blink, very confused at what just happened, but you suddenly felt the need to apply for this show. So, you get up and turn towards your computer…

Name:

Nickname:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Appearance:

Height:

Everyday Clothes:

Swimsuit:

PJ's:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Stereotype:

Wants to be paired up?:

If yes what type of person:

Sexuality:

Accessories:

Other (scars/tattoos/bandages/ect ):

Fear:

Personality:

Talents:

Reaction to being voted off:

Audition Tape:

_I want you guys to be original with these, also, no Mary-Sues. I need eight guys, and eight girls, since I am entering two of my own in. _

_I was thinking of doing something different than the two huge teams that go on in every season, maybe doing partner teams? And you vote for that team to go out instead of just one person… But I'm still not sure about it, I'm leaning more on the two huge teams thing, but tell me what you think! I would also love some challenge ideas too._

_Teams: Freezing Penguins, Babbling Dolphins._

My contestants, and an example on how I would like the app filled out.

Name: Ravana Sanders  
Nickname: Rav  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Ravana has long ebony black hair with side swept bangs, eyes the color of dark chocolate, a petite frame, and a short body.  
Everyday clothes: A tight-fit blue and white hockey jersey that says "Toronto Maple leafs" on it, and a blue plaid skirt.  
Swimsuit: A royal blue bikini.  
Pj's: A baggy black shirt and white shorts.  
Likes: The Maple Leafs, hockey, soccer, sports, swimming, reading, almost all types of music.  
Dislikes: Cars, driving, anyone who doesn't like the Maple Leafs annoyingly stupid people, lazy people, dogs.  
Stereotype: The aggressive hockey player.  
Want to be paired up?: Actually, yes.  
If yes , what kind of person: Someone who she can be herself around, and someone who will be loyal, and in the very least, tolerate hockey.  
Sexuality: Straight.  
Accessories: A white X shaped clip that holds her bangs out of her face.  
Other: She always carries a normal sized wooden hockey stick with her, unless necessary. She also has a long jagged scar on her back that starts at her right shoulder blade, and ends at the small of her back.  
Fear: Driving, when Ravana was younger, her and her mother got into a car accident. They were both severely hurt, and her mother died from it. You will never get her to drive a car, never.  
Personality: Ravana is quite loud and hot headed, bit she can also be sweet and caring, it all depends on how you treat her. Very few people have seen her sweet side, though it might slip out every once in a while to someone she doesn't know. After you pull away the hotheaded layer, you will see a girl that is quite the free thinker and an excellent strategist.  
Talents: Coming up with a plan on the fly, sports, and running.  
Reaction to being voted off: Her hockey stick will become a murder weapon as she tries to eliminate the host or the person she hates life.  
Audition tape: A girl with straight black hair can be seen on the screen, she is looking back and forth at the sides, "Is this thing on?" After realizing that it is, she walked backwards until you could see a little more of her. She was in her room, alone it seemed. "Hey there, I would love to be on this season of total drama. I mean, why wouldn't you have me? I'm awesome!" She giggled, amused by her own joke. "Anyways, my name is Ravana Sanders, and-"  
Some noise in the distance had distracted her.  
"Yeah Mason?!" What do you want?"  
A boy that looked a few years older than her soon came into the shot, "I was wondering if you..." He looked at the camera, "What are you doing?"  
She shrugged, "Making an audition tape for Total Drama,"  
He nodded, "As long as you're not making a porno, I think dad'll be fine with it."  
She rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't you need two or more people for that?"  
He grinned, "You would know. Anyways, dad says dinner'll be done in ten, so you best get down there soon." He then exited the viewing area, and next there was the sound of a door shutting.  
"Yeah.. That was my brother Mason, I have another one, but he's a younger brother. He's adorable as a button." She smiled and shook her head, "Anyways, I hope your decision for this show is right, and I get picked!"

Name: Jasper Carter  
Nickname: Jaz  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Jasper has short, choppy, mud brown hair that only barely reaches to his neckline, and bangs that go to his eyebrows, he has grass green eyes. He is around 6'3 and has a fairly small frame for someone of his size, and he has tan-ish skin.  
Everyday clothes: A black short sleeve shirt that says "Level Up" over a bright yellow long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and old black sneakers.  
Swim suit: Dark red trunks.  
Pj's: Whatever boxers he was wearing that day.  
Likes: Reading, quiet places, loud but not too loud people, people in general, dogs, cats, most living creatures, thinking,  
Dislikes: Bullies, attention seekers, life threatening things  
Stereotype: The silent sweetheart.  
Want to be paired up?: Maybe.  
If yes, what type of person: Someone he feels comfortable talking to, or someone as shy as he is.  
Sexuality: Straight.  
Accessories: None.  
Other: He has a vertical scar on his left eyebrow, that gets rather close to his eye. He got this when a teacher of this once attempted to kill him.  
Fear: Getting lost somewhere all by himself.  
Personality: Though he is rather shy, and seems to never open his mouth to say anything, people are drawn toward this guy because of his loveable smile he always has. He is actually rather happy, but just really doesn't enjoy talking, he sees no value in it, because in words, there can be lies. He will only talk to those who are close to him. He tries to be kind and sweet to pretty much everyone he meets, trying to pick their mood up, or just because he can.  
Talents: Going excessive amounts of time without talking, keeping people happy.  
Reaction to being voted off: He would frown and wave goodbye to his team.  
Audition tape: A boy with brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes can be seen a little far off from the camera, and a voice came from someone behind it. "Alright, Jasper. We're rolling."  
He took a deep breath and then smiled and wave. After a moment, he finally opened his mouth and said quietly. "My name is Jasper Carter.. I saw something for this show, and would love to get in for it." He then put up a bright and loveable smile. "It sounds like a lot of fun."  
The voice from behind the camera said, "Good! Keep going! You're doing great!"  
But Jasper shook his head, apparently done with words. He got up from where he was sitting.  
Static could be seen for a second before the camera came back on.  
Jasper was now outside, and friends were interacting with him, they seemed to be playing a game of half court basketball. From what you could tell, he hadn't noticed that that camera was rolling. He was pretty good at the sport, though he was really clumsy and would sometimes trip.


	2. Around Half of Our Cast List!

You sit very impatiently on your couch, snuggled up in your favorite blanket, watching that channel you had found the commercial on. The website had said they would announce the part of the cast they had chosen so far for TDAE. As each commercial rolled by, you grew more and more impatient, and for that matter, sleepy.

When finally, the tan woman named Carmen Rutter appeared onto your screen. You sat up, she had your full attention for these current moments.

She smiled her loving, warm smile, and began to speak. "Hello future competitors, and those who have yet to sign up! We still have a few spots open for our newest season! I'm currently here in the lovely city of New York with my brother," She reached off to somewhere off-screen and pulled a man noticeably older than her into the viewing area. He had her same red-ish brown hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes, he wore a navy blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark red tie, and blue jeans, "Dimitri Rutter."

In his hand he held a halfway crumpled piece of paper, "Yeah… Hey." After a second of silence, he added in his fake 'hostly' voice, "I bet you're all wondering who we have chosen for our season!" Dimitri slowly opened the paper, then looked up quickly and blushed. "Looks like this is the wrong paper."

Carmen noticed something stuck to his back and pulled it off, it had turned out to be the contestant list that Dimitri had mistaken the other paper for. She giggled, very amused by it, "Are you looking for this?"

He glared, obviously mad at her for making him look stupid on national television, quickly grabbed it out of her hands and began to read it off…

**1.** Ravana Sanders- The aggressive hockey player- Female

**2.** Emma Johanssen- The drama queen- Female

**3.** Annalise Harper- The artistic sweetheart- Female

**4.** Vanessa Slithin- The sadistic sociopath- Female

**5.** Tonya-Jane Peterson- (No Stereotype Given)- Female

**6.** Jasper Carter- The silent sweetheart- Male

**7.** Jamie Guerrero- The aspiring writer- Male

**8.** Vincent Stumboe- The (secretly) musically inclined jock- Male

**9.** Aston Wilson- The go-lucky skater- Male

**10.** Daniel Kent- The MMA expert- Male

**11.** Sang-Min Kwan- The computer genius- Male

…Well, we've almost reached our halfway point," Dimitri said, and smiled in an almost fake/forced way. "I know what you're thinking! 'I thought there were only 18 contestants allowed in.' Well, stuff happens and we found out that we can't get away with that without our producer firing us." He paused to roll his eyes and gesture towards Carmen, as if letting her know he was done talking.

She gave him a half smile in return, and said, "Thanks to an interns suggestion, we have changed the team names to," She raised her fingers as if to do air quotes, "The Kicking Donkeys', and 'The Soaring Elephants'." After taking a pause to think, she also added, "Since neither Dimitri nor I have been in this country before, we really don't know what either of these animals symbolizes."

You quickly turn off the T.V., having heard all of the information you had needed, and promptly fell asleep where you sat, too tired to have that information sink in just yet.

_I apologize greatly for how sucky this chapter turned out, I have been tired all day, and I honestly feel like my appendix is going to explode.. I'll have to have my doctor look at this and see if it's inflamed yet._

_I'm sorry if your character did not make it in, I have been critiquing them REALLY hard._

_What I really want though, is a French guy that has the full accent and language down, and is a total and humongous flirt. I know I will be getting several of these now, but I assure you that I will be critiquing them even harder than I already am._

_I haven't looked at any new apps since around 11:00 PM EST. So, if you entered an app sometime since then, don't fret! I will look at them soon enough._

_Also, people have been asking me what type of characters I want for this… All kinds really, I like variety, but really, nothing all too crazy that you wouldn't find in your own school or something, ya know?_

_Signing off,_

_Grassblade-Chan._


	3. Almost all

_I decided not to write a story with this chapter, I'm just announcing this one._

Females

Ravana Sanders- The aggressive hockey player

Emma Johanssen- The drama queen

Annalise Harper- The artistic sweetheart

Vanessa Slithin- The sadistic sociopath

Tonya-Jane Peterson- The fun-loving country girl

Jennifer Waters- The tomboy

Maylene Reyes- The high-spirited directioner

Tara Lekutic- The nerdy chef

Chloe Manson-The devilish twin prankster

Males

Jasper Carter- The silent sweetheart

Jamie Guerrero- The aspiring writer

Vincent Stumboe- The (secretly) musically inclined jock

Aston Wilson- The go-lucky skater

Daniel Kent- The MMA expert

Sang-Min Kwan- The computer genius

Maurice Hooper- The bumbling entertainer

Felix Jameson- The brotherly guardian

Cody Stryke- The card shark

Connor Manson- The devilish twin prankster

Cybix Tremorh- The smart loser

_Only three more females, and one male._


	4. Welcome to New York: Part One!

As the screen faded in from black, Carmen and Dimitri could be seen sitting next to each other in chairs, they seemed to be in deep conversation while they were both looking very huge stacks of paper. Upon closer inspection, those stacks were actually the competitor's applications forms for the show. There was a minute of silence before Dimitri spoke up, "Listen to this, Car. Apparently we have two Maple Leaf fans, though one lives in America."

She laughed, "I knew there was hope for these Americans."

"How about the French one? Are you sure about having him on the show?" He seemed worried, and really re-considering his own decision.

Carmen rolled her eyes, used to her brothers uneasy-ness. "Oh come on! There always needs to be a massive flirt! I mean, we can't have absolutely _no_ drama, that'll just make everything boring. As long as it's not the death defying shit that Chris did!"

He nodded in agreement, though some worry could still be seen in his eyes. "Alright, I do see your point there."  
Carmen stretched her arms and back, and upon noticing the camera finally, she threw the unstapled stack of papers behind her, sending them all flying in different directions. Dimitri giggled at this and dropped his own stack on the ground next to his chair lightly. Carmen gave her brother a weird look because of this and said, "That has got to be the most adorable thing that I have heard come out of your mouth in the longest time."

A slight blush grew on his face, but he wiped it off as soon as it had came, he didn't notice that he giggled, it just kinda slipped out. "Anyways," He said, back in his 'hostly' persona, "Welcome to our first episode of Total Drama American Endurance!" The camera zoomed out at every word of the title show, to show that they were standing next to the Statue of Liberty. As the camera zoomed back in, he flashed and honest smile, and walked over to an empty dock, they had reserved this one in advanced for the filming of the show, "The first contestants should be arriving at any moment, at least that's what we were told."

"And, all boats are dropping off pairs instead of just one contestant." Carmen added, "To try and save some fuel, so we can use it in a later challenge."

In the distance, a small boat could be seen coming towards the dock at an almost speedy rate.

Dimitri looked over his shoulder and nodded, "It looks like our first pair is almost here!"

When the boat docked, two teenagers were dropped off; a male and female. The male had choppy mud brown hair that only barely reached his neckline, with bangs that went to his eyebrows, just under his grass green eyes. He was noticeably taller than the girl, by about a foot. He had a small frame for someone of his size and tan skin that was mostly covered up by his black short sleeve shirt that read, "Level Up" on the front over a bright yellow long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and old black shorts. A noticeable vertical scar was on his left eyebrow, it ended rather close to his eyelid.

Carmen smiled and patted him on the back as he passed by her, "Hello, Jasper Carter, our silent sweetheart! Anything you want to say to let the audience have a first impression on you?"

He shrugged and gave a half smile to her before walking to the other side of the dock and sat down. He looked really tired, from the back under his eyes it was obvious that he didn't get his full sleep. He was going to have get used to it.

The female yawned, as if she was tired too, "Thanks for having me wake up at three. In. The. Fucking. Morning. To make the stupid bus to make it here."

Dimitri laughed, "Ah, Ravana Sanders, one of our two Maple Leafs fans. It's not our fault you live so far off, and didn't plan ahead to be here days in advanced.

Ravana's ears perked up at the Maple Leafs part. "Really?" She said excitedly, and raised something long in her hand, (That's what she said.) "I'm loving this competition already!" Ravana had long ebony black hair and bangs side swept to the right, with a while X shaped clip which was used to hold her bangs out of her face. She wore a tight fit blue and white hockey jersey, which read "Toronto Maple Leafs" and a blue plaid skirt; in her hand she held a long wooden hockey stick with a messy signature at the end. It was her own, since she made herself. She considered this her good luck charm. Around her neck was a small round locket on a chain.

Carmen shook her head and said, "Our aggressive hockey player, glad to see some people still appreciate our country still."

Ravana smiled at this, and nodded, "Oh yes, your country is very neat, except for the long waits to get in or out of it! That's one reason I'm glad you guys are doing this season in the states! I could finally sign up without a problem!" She then walked over to where Jasper was and sat down next to his, setting her hockey stick next to her, "Hey there, it looks like we're the first two up here, I was wondering who all was in this competition, but I'm pretty sure I'll like a few in the least!"

He nodded and smiled warmly, understanding what she felt. His eyes caught the locket around her neck, it would probably look awkward, as he looked like he was smiling at her chest. She saw what he was doing and snapped, slapping him. "Stop staring at my chest, you freak!"

Jasper blushed and shook his head, putting a closed fist on his chest then outlined around his neck, as if to say _'necklace'_.

She blushed, really embarrassed about slapping him now. "Sorry, it was just an automatic thought."

He nodded, understanding that it was a little awkward to do something like that.

"Are you mute or something?" Ravana asked, honestly curious.

Jasper bit his lip, and after a moment said very quietly. "No, I can talk." He then shrugged as if saying_ 'Just don't want to'_.

Ravana also shrugged, getting the gist of it. "I can live with that."

Just then, the next boat arrived, dropping off two males."

Carmen laughed before saying, "Wow, two girls and four guys? We have our own personal sausage party, Ravana!" She laughed at her own pathetic joke.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at this, obviously used to this, while Jasper and the newcomers all gave her a look of _"What the honest fuck did I just hear?"_

"Anyways!" Carmen said, ignoring the looks, "Welcome to our little show, Cody Stryke, our card shark, and Felix Jameson, our brotherly guardian!" She gestured towards both as their name was said.

Cody Stryke was a slightly tanned make with short caramel blonde hair all going to the right, with the parting all the way in the back of his head, he had deep hazel eyes, and smug look on his face, he was about as tall as Ravana, but he beat her by a couple of inches. Cody wore a while shirt with an Ace of Spades logo under a brown bomber jacket, cerulean blue jeans and black tennis shoes. There was something… Almost off about him, as he was fidgeting with his hands. He looked at Dimitri and asked, "When is the luggage getting here?"

He shrugged and pointed behind him, towards the Statue of Liberty, where in front of it was two large piles of luggage. "One of the piles is the males, while the other one is the females." The females pile appeared to be much longer than the males by a long shot.

As he started to the head towards the piles, Carmen put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, "But!" She chimed in, "You can't go get yours yet! You'll have plenty of time later, when everyone is here!"

Cody mumbled something along the along the lines of, "I knew I should have brang them with me!" And walked over to an edge of the dock, and sat down with his legs hanging off, his feet in the water, and laid back, staring into the sky.

Felix, on the other hand had distinctive dark oak colored hair, that was crisp and clean even, though it was a little long in everywhere but his bangs, which stopped before his intense light blue eyes and his eyebrows, he had a soft face, which was also clean and shaven. He wore a grey running jacket; open to reveal a rust red undershirt, with a dark purple stripe down each shoulder, well kept dark blue slacks, and dark brown hiking shoes

He shook hands with Dimitri, and the Co-host said, "I wanted your audition tape, and we'll just see if you'll keep your promise."

Felix nodded, not afraid of his comment, "But of course, I stick to my word, always."

"I see," Dimitri gave off a flashy smile, "You were one of the few that stood out to me. I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Carmen walked up to the two and patted Dimitri on the back as the next boat pulled up. "We've got more than these people! Save your threats for later, you dummy!"

A boy and girl got off from this boat; the girl actually missed the dock by a few inches when getting off, hitting her chin on the dock and falling into water, both the new guy and Felix dove in after her.

When she finally was put back on the dock, her long blond hair had fallen in the front of her face, creating a curtain of gold that no matter what she did, she couldn't see out of it. When she to say something, all you could hear was a muffled "mmph!", though not visible at the moment her eyes were a very pretty blue. She wore a pink t-shirt, skinny jeans and sandals; next to her on the dock was her pink hair hand band, which had fallen out when she hit the water.

Dimitri and Carmen chuckled, very amused at what just happened. The Carmen added, "I read that this happens, but I didn't think she was serious!"

"Anyways, I don't think she needs and introduction; people will be watching her every move!" Dimitri said, still chuckling, "But… This lady would go by the name of Emma Johanssen, the drama queen herself!"

A groan and "Mmmph!" could be heard as the new boy and a couple interns led her away to dry her hair.

Before the boy was out of sight , Carmen introduced him, "Wecome, Maurice Hooper, the bumbling push- I mean entertainer!" She chucked at her own joke.

Maurice had short curly brown hair that stuck up, though it looked like he tried hard to keep it down. Behind his rectangular framed glasses, was set of beautiful baby blue eyes. He was the only one so far that came remotely close to Jaspers height, though he was still short by a good five inches. He had a broad, burly build that wasn't well his by his open long sleeve green shirt worn over a purple t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneaker. One his back was red backpack which looked like it was filled with something. He also had a scruffy goatee growing on his chin.

Dimitri gave Carmen a very confused look when Maurice was gone. "I thought all of contestants stuff was over in the piles."

Carmen shrugged, really not knowing an answer, "He refused to give it up, I guess?"

After a couple of minutes, Maurice returned without Emma and plopped next to where Ravana and Jasper sat, and soon Cody and Felix joined also.

This made Ravana laugh and said to Carmen, "Who's got the sausage party now?!"

The boys all backed away a couple inches and Cody said, "Way to break the ice, girly.."

Maurice shrugged away the comment and said, "Hey there, fellow contestants, my name is Maurice, but you can call me Maury."

Cody nodded and said, "Nice to meet ya, call me Ace." After getting some weird looks from the rest, he said "Cody…"

"Rav, or Ravana, call me anything other than that, and I will personally push you off this dock." Ravana said, and after a second of silence she gestured to Jasper and added. "Jazz."

"I just go by Felix," He said and shrugged, not really seeing any possible nicknames for himself.

Things when silent between them all again, a very awkward silence, until Ravana spoke up asking, "What sports do you guys play?"

Jasper shrugged and after a moment quietly said, "Basketball."

"Tennis," Cody said.

"Anything really," Felix shrugged, "Doesn't mean I'm good at them."

"Video games," Maurice said, he didn't really play sports.

"That's not a sport,"

Cody added to that comment, very smartly "Neither is cheerleading."

This irked Ravana, as she was a cheerleader during football season, she pushed him off the dock into the water, "Bullshit boy! You try doing what we do!"

By the time Cody got a shore, and back into the little group, the next boat had come by and dropped off a… trio? A female, and two males, one had a very disturbed look on his face, as if someone pulled out a dead animal or something.

When they got off the boat, the male marched right past the hosts and sat off on his own little section, immediately pulling out his phone for internet purposes.

"Sang-Min Kwan everyone," Carmen said, a little dryly. "The computer genius. May none of us every find him anywhere online, ever."

"Why is that?" Felix asked, honestly confused. Sang-Min looked like a nice guy, but looks can be deceiving. Sang-Min held up his phone to Felix, which read: _'L0l shut the fuk up, fagg0t. Y0ur v0ice is ann0ying.'_

He shook his head with a very stunned look on his face, "I won't ask twice."

"But, take away his internet or phone access," Dimitri said, and swiped his phone away. "You've got a total weakling. So, not real threat with him for anything physical." He quickly threw Sang his phone back, "I still wouldn't underestimate him fully."

Sang-Min had a thin face and hollow cheeks, he had heterochromia Iridis, and so his left eye was a nut brown, while his right is a deep blue. He wore a black and yellow horizontal stripped t-shirt, which was really baggy on him; his black cargo pants were equally as baggy with faded coffee stains, and two different colored shoes. He whispered a "Thank you", and began tapping away at his phone again.

The other two looked like… Different gendered twins?

Carmen raised her eyebrows, a little confused herself, "Chloe and Connor Manson? I thought we assigned you two to different boats!"

Chloe spoke up, obviously more comfortable talking to new people, "Well, you did… But,"

"We decided to go together, and you can't do anything," Connor added.

"About it." Chloe finished off their sentence.

Everyone store in amazement at the twins, "How did they just do that?" Cody said aloud what everyone was thinking.

They both pointed at each other and said at the exact same time. "You try living with that for your entire life and not guess what they're thinking! They're an open book for crying out loud!"

Both of them were tan and fairly skinny, with long black hair. Chloe's hair was waist long, even in her high pigtails, with Connor's being about as long, but just put into one pony tail. Chloe wore a short leather black jacket over a shoulder-sleeve brown shirt and blue demin jeans, while Connor wore a brown leather jacket with a black short and blue jeans with white sneakers.

They were all stunned to silence, and that was when Emma returned, her hair fully dried and out of her face. She smiled warmly and said "Hello contestants and hosts! What's with the silence? And thank you Carmen and Dimitri for having the interns help me! Chris would have let me rot!"

The host gave each other confused looks, was she… sucking up?

Maurice smiled at her and called her over to the little group. She, Chloe, and Connor joined them, and them Maurice said to Emma, "What a trip you had earlier, is you chin okay?"

She nodded, "It stings a bit now, but it actually didn't hit the dock very hard."

He nodded in return, "That's good, by the way, my name is Maurice, and this is Cody, Felix, Chloe, Connor, Sang-min, Ravana, and Jasper." He said, gesturing toward each of them as their name was said, "Let's see, a silent one, a hockey obsessive, a cards know it all, a hate texter, different gendered twins, a brotherly guardian, a girl whose hair freaks out when wet, and myself.. That's enough explanation in itself. We seem to have quite the Brady Bunch going, don't we?"

The others chuckled in agreement; there wasn't a better term for it. They weren't exactly the type of people that would get along in any other environment, having all of them being on totally different sides of the social scale in their own way. But they were getting along swimmingly, for now. Things would change when the competition started, it happens every season. The better the friendships beforehand, the better the drama during.

Of course, this whole friendship thing was getting rather tiring.

The people that the next boat dropped off would shake that bond completely, or in the least, somewhat. A mate and female stepped onto the dock and greeted the hosts. While the female was less than friendly with them, the male was… More than friendly would be an understatement.

He smiled very warmly at Carmen, ignoring Dimitri completely, "Bonjour, hôte charmant," His French accent was very prominent, "Je m'appelle Èmile." He kissed her hand lightly and winked. He was obviously quite the flirt.

Dimitri stepped between the two, his overprotective older brother side showing. "Yes, thank Èmile Delacour. You can stand way over_ there_ with the other_ contestants._"

Èmile chuckled lightly, "I only kid with the greeting, it isn't legally acceptable in this country, no? The other females are lucky enough to be graced by my charm." He waggled his eyebrows before walking over to the group. Chloe winked at him, and he flashed a pearly white smile at her in return, which made her swoon. Èmile chuckled again, these contestants amused him. He had fair white skin and naturally pink lips, his hair was styled into a set of ornate dreadlocks that are tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had eyes a shade of stunning hazel and he wore a button up shirt that had alternating plum and white vertical stripes, he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and a belt kept his one-size-too-big dark grey hip hugger jeans. He also wore a pair of ankle boots that matched the color of his belt and woven friendship bracelet on his right wrist.

The female glared at everyone and raised her eyebrows at the hosts. "Wow, you're the people that accepted me? You don't even dress the part."

Dimitri rolled his eyes at this, "Well, it's nice to me to meet you too…"

Carmen shrugged it off, knowing what she is capable, and was expecting this kind of response. "You know, we could kick you off before this show even begins."

She laughed, very amused. "Yeah, right. This show needs me more than I need it."

Dimitri was getting annoyed rather fast by her, "Thank you for that, now go stand with the contestants, unless you're too good for that too."

As she rolled her eyes and walked away, Dimitri sighed, "Vanessa Slithin everyone, our sadistic sociopath."

Vanessa was somewhat pretty tan girl, with dark brown hair that ran past her shoulders, bangs pushed to the left side, and sapphire eyes that just seemed to shine, though a hostile, arrogant gleam was obvious in them. She wore a dark green short sleeve jacket over a black halter top with ACDC written across it in silver letters, faded black skinny jean and dark green Reeboks sneakers. She also had a shark tooth necklace, a black bracelet on the left wrist, a silver bracelet with the Star of David on the other wrist.

Carmen looked directly into the camera and smiled, "And with eleven competitors finally here, I think it is a perfect time to go on a commercial break!" Carmen said as the screen faded into black.

_After __È__mile's part, I literally came up with it as I went along, so I apologize if I got Vanessa's part wrong. Or anyone's for that matter, but introductions are hard… _

_Anyways! FULL CAST LIST!_

_Ravana Sanders_

_Emma Johanssen_

_Annalise Harper_

_Vanessa Slithin_

_Tonya-Jane Peterson_

_Jennifer Waters_

_Maylene Reyes_

_Tara Lekutic_

_Chloe Manson_

_Mudd Unlighter_

_Evangeline (No last name given. -_-)_

_Janet Creek_

_Jasper Carter_

_Jamie Guerrero _

_Vincent Stumboe_

_Ashton Wilson_

_Daniel Kent_

_Sang-Min Kwan_

_Maurice Hooper_

_Felix Jameson_

_Cody Stryke_

_Connor Manson_

_Cybix Tremorh_

_È__mile Delacour_

_I am SO glad I finally finished this chapter, and I honestly hope the Doc Manager doesn't spazz out on me and not accept my stupid work. It's done it for me.. About three or four times for this chapter, and this is the first time that this is happening too.. So I don't know how to fix it! _

_But, intro's are hard, and I still have one more to do.. Well, I know what I'm doing this week (Besides trying my hand at drawing the characters? Pfff, that's a maybe of course.)_

_Signing off, _

_Grassblade-Chan_


	5. Welcome to New York: Part Two!

When they came back from commercial break, things had turned chilly between the contestants. Few were still talking to each other, Ravana, Chloe, and Emma, and Felix and Maurice, everyone else were in their own little spot, something strange happened while they weren't on camera. Emma got up to go somewhere a little hidden.

_Confessional_

Emma sat down, looking around and biting her lip, "First confessional of season? Point for me." She took a deep breath, "Well, Vanessa took one look at Rav and said that Hockey was a useless sport, Rav, of course, freaked out started defending the sport. Things got bad and Rav reached for the first thing she could, which was Sang-Min phone, and chucked it. This made Sang upset, though Rav apologized. He stormed off. Chloe understood that it was an accident, Connor still thought that it was unnecessary. Émile wasn't quite sure what just happened, and kept his yap shut, as did Jasper, not that he had anything to say in the first place. Cody tried to sneak off to get his cards, though the host caught him." She looked down, "Think about it, if there is this much going on before the competition, there will be so much more when the actual things starts! And not all of us are even here yet!"

_End _

When Emma returned, Carmen cleared her throat before she said, "Welcome back to Total Drama American Endurance! If you're just joining us, eleven of our twenty four competitor have joined my brother Dimitri and I!" She shivered after she finished her sentence, "What the? Who turned off the heat?!"

Dimitri shrugged, not really feeling different. "The temperature didn't change, Car."

"Yes it did!" She raised her arm as proof, "Look at these goosebumps!"

Dimitri inspected her arm, then rolled his eyes, "The only thing that is cold is the relations between the contestants."

She pouted at him then looked out into the water, "Speaking of contestants, we have another boat coming our way!"

When the boat docked, a male and female walked off. They looked very different, the female looked very adorable and innocent while the male looked very masculine, athletic and like a… Stereotypical jock really.

Dimitri nodded at the female, automatically knowing who it was. "Welcome Tara Lekutic, the nerdiest chef people will meet."

"And welcome Vincent Stumboe, our" Carmen took a pause and winked at him, "…Jock."

Vincent looked at Carmen almost gratefully and nodded, wiping off that look almost immediately.

Tara smiled and said, "Thank you! Hello to you guys too!" She looked past them to the contestants all spread about, "What happened here?"

Carmen shrugged, it wasn't hard to explain, she just didn't want to. "Stuff."

"Oh, alright then."

Tara had brown hair that reached her mid back while in her ponytail, she had hazel eyes, a slight stocky frame, and she was a little shorter than everyone there. She wore a black T-shirt that had a ruler on it and read, "I'm 5'3", F*** IT!", blue jeans, pink socks, grey and pink sneakers, a black beaded chocker around her neck with a diamond, and fingerless gloves that were black and white striped. A flame shaped scar could be seen peaking out on her left forearm.

She walked over to Ravana, Chloe, and Emma, smiled warmly and said, "Hello there, my name is Tara, What are you guy's names?"

Emma looked at her and smiled almost wickedly. She got down on her knees and clasp Tara's hand in her own. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

Tara giggled uncomfortable, not sure of what just happened. "Nice Juliet acting."

She smiled and got up from her knee, letting go of Tara's had as she did so. "Thank you, I thought some comic relief would brighten the mood. And what better way to clear drama with," She flasked a fake smile and said in a weird voice, "Drama!"

Tara cracked smile, while Ravana rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle, it was kinda funny.

Vincent on the other hand, was six foot one with a lean build that carried the beginning of growing muscle, he had an oblong face, with oval shaped bluish gray eyes, a normal nose, small round ears, and a narrow mouth that had currently broken out into a crooked smile. His hair was styled into a black buzzcut, and he had pale skin. He wore a dray t-shirt layered over a while t-shirt, average blue jeans, and white sneakers. Around his neck was a singular music note on a chain.

Dimitri raised his eyebrows at the necklace. "Very interesting necklace, you know it is a singular music note, right?"

Vincent looked down at it, a bit embarrassed, "Really? I thought it was truly a hockey stick."

Dimitri nodded slowly, not really seeing how he would see that, but decided not to get further into it.

Carmen rolled her eyesa t her brother, he acted so immature sometimes. "Come on! Be nice! You have to spend weeks with these kids, atleast most of them, so you can't be rude."

Vincent looked at her strangly, "I know he looks like he is older, but are you the elder sibling, because you act way more mature than him."

She shook her head, she got this a lot. "He's the older one, and most people wouldn't believe that I'm older for a second when I get into one of my moods."

Vincent laughed at this.

She nodded, changing the topic the topic from that rather quickly. "Well Vincent, tell us about yourself. I didn't get to read much of your app before the contestants started appearing." That was a flat lie, but it's not like he would know that.

Vincent raised his brain for a second before saying, "Well, my home is in Edmonton, Canada. I like hockey," Ravana's ears perked up at this, and she had started to stare at him questionably. "My friends, video games, hacky sack, indoor ice rinks, action or suspense films, and the Maple Leafs."

Ravana gasp loudly, ran over to where Vincent was standing, and pointed at him, "You just said the Maple Leafs, right? Like, the Toronto Maple Leafs?"

He nodded, a little confused as to why she was asking that, what other Maple Leafs were there? Then he saw what was on her shirt. "I take it you're a fan? Looks like I won't be the only one."

After she heard him say that, she hugged him with a little too much more force that she intended, it was almost a tackle hug. He wasn't expecting this force, and was knocked back. He also lost his footing and they slipped into the water.

All of the contestants and the hosts started laughing, "Now _that_ is how you create comic relief." Carmen said, "A little slapstick is always gold."

As they tried to get back onto the dock, the next boat was arriving, and because they didn't see them in the water, the boat almost ran Ravana and Vincent over in the water.

_Confessional_

Ravana's hair was still drenched, and she was wrapped up in a towel, shivering a bit, "That was _not _cool, if we hadn't swam out of the way in time, that boat could have killed us! Whoever was driving that needs to be fired."

_End._

When Ravana and Vincent finally got ashore, they had found that two females had been dropped off from this boat, one of them was complaining about the others outfit. The other girl rolled her eyes, she most have gotten this the entire ride there.

Dimitri sighed and waited for her to stop. When she didn't, Carmen cleared her throat loudly, a universal sight for 'shut up', which the girl quickly stopped talking in the middle of her sentence.

Dimitri looked up at Carmen and nodded, "Thank you" He said gratefully. "I see our feisty fashionista had _graced_" He said that last word very sarcastically, "us with her presence. Mudd Unlighter, welcome to our show." After taking a pause to think of who the other girl was, he also added, "And Janet Creek, am I right?" She nodded, and he then continued. "Our soul surfer!"

Mudd's eyes went wide as she turned towards Janet, "That's why her outfit's like that!"

Mudd herself was a fairly tan girl, with raven black hair, and blue almond shaped eyes. She wore a turquoise shirt with white spaghetti straps, a lime green vest which almost looked transparent, black skinny jeans and light blue heels. On her right wrist was seven ring bracelets and five of them were found on her left wrist. She also had big hoop earrings on her ears. She looked rather pretty actually, as she was a master of fashion.

Mudd looked at Carmen and her outfit and said, "A red tank top with those pants? Are you trying to make a fool out of yourself?"

Carmen looked down at herself, "I don't see anything wrong with this outfit. I like how it looks, and that is all that matters."

Mudd's face when from confusion to complete and utter shock in seconds, but as soon as it had come, she wiped it off and said. "You're on national television, and you think your opinion is the only one that matters?"

She smiled a little wickedly, "I couldn't care less, so these Americans can think what they will about me."

_Confessional_

Janet sighed and said, "Can you believe she would say things like that? I mean, that's just rude! And to think I got an earful of that all the way here. I'm just happy Carmen can come up with good responses."

_Next_

Mudd was in a state of disbelief, "This nut is going to be a hard one to crack, but it should be fun getting under her skin." She shook her head, thinking things through for a second. "Maybe I should try to get along with the other contestants first. I don't want to be the first one out of the game!"

_Next_

Vanessa was smiling wickedly at the camera; she had a plan up her sleeve. "It would be a little useful to have her on my side, and I could just throw her to the wolves when I don't need her anymore." She nodded, proud of herself and her plan. "This should be fun, and a way to keep me in the game longer."

_End_

Vanessa walked over to Mudd, hesitated for a second, then held her hand out, "Hello Mudd, my name is Vanessa Slithin. It's nice to see that someone else cares about how they look."

_Confessional_

Vanessa faked a gag and then shivered, "Did that seriously come out of my mouth?

_End_

Mudd inspected Vanessa, and then nodded, "Reasonable fashion sense, we'll get along rather swimmingly."

Janet shook her head and walked away from the two, and walked over to Jasper, who had caught her eye.

Janet's body was well fit, because she was very active. Her hips were kind of short, but her long legs made up for it. He hair was a long blondish gold that flowed down her back, it reached just past her putt. She was tan and fairly tall, though not the tallest. She wore a light blue and black shirt that only covered her chest, but left her stomach exposed, with matching short shorts, white long socks, brown sandals and a khaki cowboy hat.

She smiled at him and said, "It's nice to meet you! My name is Janet, what's yours?"

He looked a t her confused for a minute before biting his lip and shrugging.

She looked down and nodded, "I see you don't talk much, I'm pretty sure that you want to be left alone."

As she got up to leave, Jasper mumbled out, "Sorry."

She shrugged and said, "It's fine."

_Confessional_

"So, rejected by the first person I talk to." Janet signed and looked at the door on the right side. "Maybe this show won't be as nice as I thought."

_Next_

Jasper bit his lip again, he looked pretty ashamed for doing that, but he just wasn't a man of words. "I feel bad for blocking her out…"

_End_

Tara walked up to Janet and smiled warmly at her, "Sorry about Jasper, he doesn't seem to like words, and as for the rest of us..We've all got our flaws, but that's what makes us human! A lot of people here have pretty thick walls between them and other people, whether they show it or pretend they don't." She pointed over at Sang-Min. "Like that guy, I tried talking to him, because I thought he was shy.. And it didn't end well."

Janet nodded, "I see, what exactly happened? I mean, he looks nice enough."

"Go find out yourself." Tara said.

As Janet walked over to Sang-Min, the next boat arrived with… A party of five? Carmen saw this and groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "Does anyone listen to "two to a boat? What intern can't count to two?!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "It must have been a mix up, Car. Or they were trying to save gas too."

"But it was such a simple intstruction."

"Calm down Car, it's done and over with."

This boat dropped off three males and tow females, each very different looking. The first male was average looking, with lightly tan skin and freckles running over the bridge of his nose, his eyes were a dark brown color, though very welcoming. His hair was an even darker brown, almost black, and about average length, though still shaggy. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with a hood, which the hood and arms were light red and the torso was dark gray. He had slightly form fittling jeans, black TOMS, and grape soda pin attached to the front of his shirt, horn rimmed glasses, and a pencil tucked behind his ear.

Carmen smiled brightly at him, recognizing him immediately. "Hello Jamie Gurrero, our aspiring writer!"

He looked around the place, at the contestants, the hosts, absorbing any detail he could before saying, "Hello.. Carmen, right? One of the two co-hosts for this season? And the one standing next to you must be Dimitri."

She nodded, "Correct you are, Jamie!"

The girl standing next to him seemed to be absorbed in one thing, her phone. Jamie looked over her should to see what she was tweeting: "_O.M.G. mrs. niall horan is on the tdae set! the ride was sooo long!"_

Jamie swallowed to try to stop him from correcting her, but he couldn't help himself. "That grammar is atrocious! How can you bear typing like that?"

She looked up at him, her mahogany brown eyes glaring at him, "This is _my_ phone, I can type things how I like it."

Jamie bit his tongue lightly, but that didn't stop him. "Even your speech has horrible grammar flowing through it."

She rolled her eyes and walked away, her head back in her phone as she was probably tweeting about that. She sat down nex to Sang-Min without noticing. After a couple of minutes, she looked up at him, a little surprised. "Oh! Hello there. I thought everyone was over there." She pointed to where most of the contestants were.

He shrugged, he had been biting his li[ for a while, a little off because of his phone issue.

She looked at him, a little confused. "Are you okay? If you feel uncomfortable, I can move to a different place."

He shook his head, "Nah, someone threw my phone and it landed in the water."

"Oh!" She said, "Well I have two other phones on me right now, but these are my babies. I have four others that I use less often in my bags. I could let you use one."

He looked up at her, his face hinted shock. "Really?"

She smiled at him, "Of course! I know what it's like not to have my phone on me. Don't worry, I've got your back!"

After a nudge by Carmen, Dimitri finally noticed that he hadn't introduced her yet. "Maylene Reyes, the high-spirited directioner."

Maylene was clearly of the Filipino descent, her hair was semi-jet black, almost like Demi Lovato's, and assorted into wavy curls, like she was going to prom, her eyes were an almond shaped mahogany brown. She was lightly tanned, like mocha, and somewhere between petite and tall, as she was about 5'7", her body wasn't all that perfect, but it looked like she played tennis frequently, her bust was about a B. She wore a white studded jacket over an orange sundress with a sunflower design on it, a platinum broach, and sea foam green flats.

Another male walked up to Jamie and patted him on the back, this one wasn't used to communicating with others as much at the rest of them. "Another grammar Nazi, eh?"

Jamie shook his head, he really didn't like that term all that much. "No, I'm just used to dealing with very complex grammar, and I don't really see why people would have to abuse it."

"Oh," He said, and the conversation dropped off after that, neither one really knowing how to continue.

Carmen laughed at his failed attempt, "Ah, our smart loser himself, Cybix Tremorh, or as she calls himself, Nobrocybix."

He chuckled nervously, but didn't deny it. It _was_ what he called himself, Cybix had blonde hair that was combed back, and behind his white nerdy glasses was a pair of pretty black eyes. He was 5'4" and very weak looking, mostly because he was a real weakling. Cybix wore a yellow and brown plaid button up shirt with some blue jeans that were pulled up to his stomach, white knee high socks, and black shoes.

Carmen smiled a little wickedly, as if she had a plan up her sleeve. "So, anything you want to say?"

His eyes widened a little bit and he shook his head, suddenly looking really uncomfortable.

She laughed and said, "Sorry, just wanted to see if it worked, and apparently it did!"

Still he said nothing.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at this, not finding it very funny. "Carmen, no one's laughing but you. It's not funny that he can't talk to girls."

_Confessional_

Chloe and Connor sat in the confessional, kind of squished because of how small it was, and Chloe said. "It was pretty rude that she was doing that, but."

"It has been a long day, and she's probably getting tired of introducing us all." Connor said, and rolled his eyes.

Chloe looked at her brother and said, "She's going to have to get used to our quirkiness! Just wait until we start pranking!"

They both laughed as the screen went to static.

_End_

"Come one, Car." Dimitri said, "We still have a lot to do."

She sighed and nodded her head, then looked at the other two un-introduced contestants. "Ah! Ashton Wilson, our go-lucky skater, and Annalise Harper, the artistic sweetheart!"

Ashton was a lightly tanned male, with short spiky brown hair and bright green eyes, he was fairly tall, though still not the tallest. He wore a red t-shirt with black basketball shorts. Around his neck was a pair of silver dog tags, with a name inscribed on it, his fathers.

He shrugged, and smiled thankful for being noticed. "And hello to you too, Total Drama hosts!" His demeanor changed suddenly as he smirked and pumped his fist in the air. "What's our first challenge? I'm totally ready!"

"Hold on, buckaroo." Dimitri said, putting his hands up, "Not everyone is here yet."

Ashton sighed, he was ready to start as soon as he got off the boat.

Carmen smiled, crushing him a bit more, "Besides, we would have to still put you into teams! So a challenge still would have to wait."

Ashton trudged over to Chloe and Connor; they were the first people he saw really. He nodded toward the both of them and said, "Sup? The names Ashton, how about you two?"

Connor pointed towards Chloe while she did the same thing simultaneously . "This is Chloe," He said,

"Connor."

He scanned the two quickly, then after coming to a conclusion said, "You guys are twins, aren't ya? You two make it pretty obvious."

They both looked at him questionably, as if that was the stupidest comment on earth. "That was our point, we are twins and we're proud of it."

"Though," Connor said, and smirked wickedly, "I woulda killed for a male twin. Then we could switch classes whenever we wanted."

Chloe looked at him, both a little stunned and angry. "Be lucky you got someone at all!"

Ashton looked pretty confused as the argued, was there anyone normal here? Probably not.

Annalise on the other hand, had sandy, golden blonde, waist length hair, with bangs that swept to the right and above her… Rainbow colored sparkling eyes? Freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, and she had a soft, pouty smile. She wore a faded orange v-neck sweater that went just past her hips, over a white long sleeved undershirt, faded skinny jeans with multiple cuts in the thigh area, army green knee high combat boots, black sparkly dangle hoop earrings, mini hoop earring in the cartilage of her left her, a sliver hear shaped locket, and two rings, on her pinky that had a golden band and a small real diamond in the center, the other one was black with the letters ERH in fancy cursive.

She gave a half smile towards Carmen and nodded at Dimitri, who stuck his hand out at her. At first, she hesitated, but then grabbed his hand and shook it. "Hello there, you're a host, right?"

He nodded though, it was pretty obvious with the age difference, he didn't get why she was asking.

Something caught her eye, it was something shiny on his finger. A golden band held its place on his ring finger, it wasn't really obvious unless you were looking for it. "You're married?" She said.

"Yes, I am." Dimitri said and smiled warmly, the ring off of his finger and looked at it with a daze in his eyes. "It's been… four years now. Four happy years."

She smiled brightly at him, her opinion of him changing suddenly. "She must be very lucky to have such a sweet guy."

Carmen laughed at patted Dimitri on the back, "Oh sorta, they're both really awkward when it comes to love. And it took so long for them to finally get hitched!"

She nodded and slowly walked away from them, looking for someone else to talk to, and eventually strode over to Emma, Tara, and Janet. Groups began to form again, people passing from group to group, trying to figure out who would be a good friend for them.

As this was happening, another boat came by and dropped off two people, a female and the last male.

The last was a Caucasian with a buff body, he was the tallest one there by about an inch, he had dark brown hair styled in a buzz cut fashion with brown eyes just as dark. He wore a red throw down styled t-shirt over a white under armor sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, red and white Jordans, a black and red G-shock watch, and Word War II dog tags around his neck that once belonged to his grandfather.

Dimitrinodded at him and looked around, Carmen was nowhere to be found, he shrugged it off and continued, "Hello Daniel Kent, the MMA expert and the rebel, Jennifer Waters. Daniel, you might find acquaintance with Ashton Wilson over there." He pointed over towards where Ashton was standing with Chloe and Connor.

Daniel quickly walked over, and the first thing he noticed about Ashton was the dog tags around his neck. Daniel grabbed his own dog tags and said, "Where did you get those?"

Ashton smiled and went into the story about his father, and after he had finished, Daniel when into detail about his grandfather in World War II.

Jennifer grinned at Dimitri while this was going on, obviously not all that sure as to what to say. "Hey there, how are you today?"

Dimitri shrugged slightly and said, "Pretty good, but instead of conversing with me, how about the contestants? That might be a better strategy to stay in the game."

She shrugged and walked towards the contestants, scanned them for a minute, then continued to the group. Jennifer had short blonde hair that seemed choppy, she was light skinned and thin with cyan blue eyes. She wore a white tanktop, baggy jeans, red sneakers and on her head was a black cap.

She found herself with Annalise, Mudd, Vincent, Jasper and Cody.

"Hey there, I'm Jennifer, what about you?"

Annalise looked at her and smiled, though a little shocked that she came out of nowhere! "Just call me Anna."

Jennifer smiled, "That's a pretty name!"

Mudd scanned Jennifer and said, "Even for a tomboy, what kind of outfit is that?"

"_MY_ outfit." Jennifer glared at her, "Thank you very much."

Mudd's face twisted into confusion, but quickly wiped it off.

_Confessional_

Mudd crossed her arms in a bit of anger, "Are you serious? How hard is it to get a cat fight going here? Oh well, it should come sooner than later. Gotta have _something_ to remember me by."

_End_

Mudd's comment was shrugged of quickly, and Jennifer looked around, it looked like all twenty four had arrived. "Shouldn't we start like, getting to the challenges and stuff? Everyone is here, right?"

"Actually no, two contestants have yet to come arrive," Dimitri said, and a familiar noise made him look out to the water. "Looks like they're here."  
A loud "YEEHAW," Could be heard from the arriving boat, and as everyone looked over, one of the two girls cannonball into the water. The other was staring off at the area in which the first one jumped off.

"Well," Cody said, half chuckling while he did, "This one should be pretty interesting to have here."

The boat dropped the second girl off as the first one was climbing off the dock. "Evangeline! The gothic Lolita!" Dimitri said, looking fairly amused, then he turned towards the first girl. "Tonya-Jane Peterson! What an entrance you made!"

Tonya grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "That's what I was shooting for!"

Cody butted in and said, "Still not as funny as Emma's." Emma began blushing lightly at this, it was embarrassing for her.

Tonya laughed, just trying to get along, "I reckon it's a shame that I missed it then!"

"Oh yeah," He said, "But, at least everyone is here now!"

She nodded, it was a lithe sad that her and Evangeline had been the last ones there, they had the least amount of time to get a good first impression of themselves. Tonya turned back towards Dimitri and said, "Alright, what's our first challenge?"

"Hold on," He said, "We can't start it until Carmen gets back, she has everything we need for the challenge."

Evangeline finally spoke up, "So, what is our first challenge anyways?" Evangeline had long velvet red hair that curled up at the waist, she had side swept bangs that covered her left eye, her skin was a creamy peach color, and had deep forest green eyes. She wore a black and red striped long sleeve shirt under a long sleeveless vest, with a not so short mini skirt, red Spencer's hanging loosely hanging loosely near her hips, red a black striped stockings with little silver crosses at the edge, black combat boots with red shoe laces. On her back was a black stitch up demonic winged cat backpack.

"I'm not sure I want to ruin it." Dimitri said, then reached into his pocket, his phone had vibrated, unlocked the screen and smiled. "Speaking of, Carmen should be back in just a few seconds."

Tonya smiled widely and pumped a fist in the air. "Alright! Less of a wait!" Tonya was lightly tanned with a slim athletic build and 34b bust. She had ash blonde hair put into a semi-high bushy ponytail and thick bangs covering her forehead, and green eyes. She wore a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt over a white wife beater tucked into denim shorts, mahogany cowboy boots, and a silver necklace with a small horseshoe charm dangling on it.

"But," Dimitri said, "Carmen doesn't manage time very well so it mig-"

The sound of an air horn behind them made everyone turn their attention towards the Statue of Liberty. There, Carmen stood with a shopping cart mostly filled with something.

As everyone was thinking it, Émile said, "What on earth is that thing?"

"This?" Carmen said and cracked a smile. "Is your team placement challenge."

_I'm SO sorry for the wait! I have been really busy trying to complete missing assignments, texting people, admining a page, and drawing stuff I'm getting paid for! 3 It's the first time in a long time that someone is paying me for my art!_

_But, I'm already writing the next chapter, and I'll get it out soon enough!_


End file.
